Fang and Claw
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: A companion piece to YamiKaykaMotou's story by the same name. Must read original story or you will be confused.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: This is a companion piece for YamiKaykaMotou's fic titled the same. Please read that fic first or you'll be confused.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

"Fang and Claw"

'I must get through this class,' Snape thought. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a week, but instead of his eyes being bloodshot, they were glassy. He entertained the thought of ending class early, when he became aware of someone standing in front of his desk. He looked up and saw Hermione Granger.

"Professor, I-"

"Get back to your seat, Granger, before I take twenty points off Gryffindor," Snape hissed.

"Eep." Hermione quickly returned to her seat.

'I have no choice. I must end class early. There are too many potential victims.' Snape rose from his seat. "Class is over. Ladle your potions into vials. I want three feet on the benefits of this potion compared to the simpler variation we learned last year. Now get out."

The class packed up and vacated the classroom in record time. Snape gathered the homework he had collected at the start of class and made his way to his office. He unceremoniously dumped the stack of parchments on the top of his desk and poured two goblets of the Wolfsbane Potion and left them on a nearby table. Finally, he sat down in his chair and propped his elbows up, his head resting in his hands.

Sure enough, right after classes ended for the day, there came a knock at the door. "Come in." Lupin walked in and stared at the Potions Master. "Why are you staring at me, _werewolf_?"

"Not feeling well, Severus?" Lupin grabbed his goblet and drank the steaming contents.

"Obviously. Tell the Headmaster that I won't be at dinner."

"Of course." With that said, Lupin left Snape's office.

After dinner, another knock on the door came. Snape answered, but this time with a strained voice. "Come in."

This time it was Harry who walked in. He saw Snape's posture and inquired, "Professor?"

Pointing to the other steaming goblet on the nearby table, Snape said, "Take your potion and go, Potter."

Harry obliged and left the office when he finished his potion. The second the door closed Snape was consumed by blood lust, which meant the next person who came into his office would be bitten (but not turned).

"Professor?" a voice called.

Snape's head snapped up at the voice. It was Draco Malfoy. Standing up, the greasy-haired professor walked over to his favorite student and placed a hand on his shoulder. This gesture as well as the lack of vocal response confused Draco. "Professor, are you okay?"

Without warning, Snape's head lanced forward, and he sank his fangs into the youth's neck. Draco offered no resistance other than a gasp. The sixteen-year-old slumped sleepily against his teacher, who continued to drink a couple minutes more. Snape pulled back, licking his fangs clean. His lust for blood satisfied, Snape was aware of what he had done. He had attacked his favorite student! He scooped up Draco's unconscious form and carried him to the Hospital Wing.

The second he entered the Hospital Wing he called out, "Poppy!"

The medi-witch rushed out of her office, heading in his direction. "My goodness, Severus! What happened?"

Snape laid Draco on a hospital bed and turned the silvery-blonde's head, exposing the bite mark on the side of the Slytherin's neck. "See what happened?"

"I thought you had more control than that!" Pomfrey scolded the Potions Master.

"Just heal him."

"Of course I will. Now, shoo. You've done enough. Let me heal my patient."

Snape left the Hospital Wing, devastated that he lost control. Ever since he became a professor, he had never lost control around his students. That''s why he believed he could handle being Head of Slytherin. That and no one else knew how to deal with the different backgrounds that seem to come as a result of being from a family immersed in the Dark Arts. He felt he should tell the Headmaster what had happened, but that could wait. All he wanted to do was sleep. He dragged himself to his room and collapsed on his bed.

%%% THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning, Severus," Lupin called out.

"What do you want?" Snape groused.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Did you bite someone?" Lupin joked.

"Yes," Snape replied through clenched teeth.

"You did **what**, Severus!"

"You heard me, _werewolf_. I bit Draco Malfoy."

"I thought you had better control than that."

"I could say the same for you."

"I have an excuse for my actions. What about you?"

"I have nothing more to say on the matter. At least he isn't dead or turned."

"Yes. Fortunately."

Without another word to Lupin, Snape stalked into the Great Hall, his robe billowing behind him. Lupin, concerned with Snape's behavior, followed the Potions Master into the Great Hall and took his seat next to him. Out of habit, Snape looked at the Slytherin table, his black gaze immediately falling onto Draco's empty seat. Snape wasn't the only one who noticed the silvery-blonde's empty seat. Crabbe and Goyle were glancing between the empty seat between them and the double doors.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's voice broke Snape out of his reverie.

Snape turned his head to his right. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but one of my students is in the Hospital Wing recovering from a _certain_ type of bite," Snape replied, knowing Dumbledore would understand what he meant.

"Which student?"

"Draco Malfoy. He won't be in classes today."

"I'm sure you have taken steps to make sure the other students are safe."

"Yes." Snape was glad Dumbledore was adept at making and understanding veiled comments. The rest of the day passed in a blur of classes and meals. According to the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, Snape was in a terrible mood because he is Snape. According to the Slytherins, their Head of House was worried about Draco. In all actuality, Snape was in a terrible mood, because _he_ put Draco in the Hospital Wing.

After dinner, which Snape skipped, the Potions Master filled another goblet of Wolfsbane Potion and left it on a nearby table for Harry to drink, while he graded essays. Just as he scratched a dismal grade on Neville Longbottom's essay, a knock reached his ears. Knowing who it was, he called out, "Come in, Potter."

Harry opened the door and came in. Snape sneered at Harry, who seemed to be trying to stay as far from the Potions Master as possible but still within reach of the goblet. As soon as he drained the potion, Harry left the room.

Snape finished grading the essays and stood up. 'I should go check Draco's condition.' He left his office, spelling the door locked. He made his way to the Hospital Wing with no problems. He eased the door and stole into the Hospital Wing. He stood next to Draco's bed and stared at the silvery-blond. 'He seems to be all right. No unexpected side effects.'

A gasp drew him from his thoughts. He turned to see Madame Pomfrey with a hand on her chest (over her heart). "My goodness, Severus! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Startling people is one of my best qualities. How is Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's recovering quite well. He should be well enough to attend classes tomorrow. In fact, when he wakes up, I'll be releasing him. Would you like to wait?"

"No. I just wanted to see for myself. It was, after all, my fault he landed in here."

"True, but don't continue to blame yourself. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't. Believe me." Having said that, Snape left and went back to his rooms. Madame Pomfrey watched Snape leave before turning to go back into her office.

A few hours later, Draco stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and glanced around. "What am I still doing in the Hospital Wing? One of the last things I remember was checking on Professor Snape...Oh, that's right! He's a vampire...and a bit...sexy.' He shook his head. It was then that he noticed Harry lying on the bed next to his. Draco remembered back to late last night/early that morning.

%%% FLASHBACK BEGINS

Draco had woken up and looked around, noticing he was in the Hospital Wing. He then noticed Harry was laying in the bed next to his. Suddenly, Harry moved slightly, causing Draco to shit his eyes quickly. He hoped his rival hadn't seen him staring at him. His prayers were answered apparently, because he heard the other sixth-year ask, "Malfoy? What happened to you?"

Draco continued the pretense of him being asleep and blearily opened his eyes and blinked at his rival before glaring at him. "None of your business, Potter!"

%%% FLASHBACK ENDS

Draco shook his head again. 'Maybe I can sneak out of here before that bloody nurse sees me.' He threw the bleach white linen off his legs, and then Madame Pomfrey walked in. She noticed he was awake.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, let's check on your wound." The nurse undressed Draco's neck and checked the progress of the healing. "Almost done. You'll have to keep this on until the morning, but you can leave." She re-dressed the wound and allowed the Slytherin to leave.

Draco left the Hospital Wing and descended the stairs that led to the Slytherin Common Room, rubbing his sore neck. The bite had healed, but it still hurt from the herbs Madame Pomfrey had used to dress it. He was still in shock over the events that brought him to the Hospital Wing. 'I can't believe Professor Snape's a vampire. Yet, there's no other explanation for the bite I received. It also explains why Snape hardly smiles.' Draco dwelled on these thoughts before remembering the company he had in the Hospital Wing. 'What was Potter doing there? He was absent from classes yesterday, I saw him this morning, but I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Why is that?' Draco mulled over this and came to a startling realization. Professor Lupin had been absent that last two days as well. The whole school knew why Lupin was out. 'Is Potter a werewolf too?' he wondered as he entered the Slytherin Common Room.

%%%

Draco crept out of the Common Room before breakfast the next morning, determined to see of Harry was in the Hospital Wing again. When he hit the last staircase leading to the Hospital Wing, he saw Harry on the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower. Moving quickly, the silvery-blond sprinted towards his rival and blocked the entrance before Harry got there.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice.

Malfoy studied the boy in front of him. He was pale and sickly...just like Lupin would be during the full moon. He smirked at his bespectacled rival. "I know the truth, Potter."

Harry's eyes went wide, and his breathing came in fast and hard. He looked very much like a caged animal.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell everyone you're a werewolf if you don't tell anyone I was bitten. Got it?"

Harry nodded vigorously. Draco smirked again. "Good." the pale boy headed down the stairs, leaving Harry free to enter the dorm.

Draco rubbed his neck again as he headed to the Great Hall. His conversation with Gryffindor's Golden Boy stuck in his mind, but he shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm a Slytherin. I'm not above blackmailing anyone, especially a Gryffindor.' He pushed the doors to the Great Hall open and walked in. His eyes landed on the black-clothed figure of the Potions Master seated at the Head Table. Even though he never stopped walking, Draco's breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. 'Ooo. Snape's here,' Draco thought as his feet took him to the Slytherin table. 'He looks good in black, such a sexy...Waitaminute! I'm NOT gay!' He seated himself between Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom welcomed him back. Draco just nodded and ate breakfast. He kept staring at Snape, willing the Potions Master to look at him, which never happened. The silvery-blond sighed inaudibly and drank his pumpkin juice.

At the Head Table, Snape ate and drank very little and the little bit was at Dumbledore's behest. The gothic-looking professor knew Draco was trying to lock eyes with him for one reason or another, which was why he was avoiding his gaze. Near the end of breakfast, Snape finally looked in Draco's direction. Fortunately, the boy was not looking at him.

Snape left the Great Hall to prepare for the morning classes, well aware of Draco's gaze on his back. However, the morning classes were full of (according to Snape) dunderheads and whiny students mixed in with his Slytherins. Thankfully, the morning went by quickly, and Snape found himself in the Great Hall, once again avoiding Draco's gaze.

Draco ate very little, because he was more intent on catching the Potions Master's gaze. He was getting annoyed at how his Head of House and favorite teacher was ignoring him. 'He can't possibly ignore me in class,' Draco thought as he polished off his pumpkin juice.

How wrong he was! Even though Harry wasn't there to attract Snape's attention, Snape still managed to _not_ lock eyes with his favorite student. Snape didn't ignore the class either. His gaze swept over the entire class. Near the end of the class, Snape was over by Draco's desk.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. You're the second person to have brewed this potion perfectly. Ladle some into a vial and place it on my desk."

Draco's mouth got dry when Snape spoke to him. Nevertheless, he answered, "Yes, sir."

Draco did as he was instructed. 'He _finally_ spoke to me! I can't believe it. He ignores me for most of the day and then speaks to me!' For some reason, Draco could wait for dinner to start. He just wanted to bask in Snape's presence for as long as possible, but he would have to settle for trying to catch Snape's gaze during dinner.

Classes ended sooner than Draco would've liked, and the silvery-blond found himself seated at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Once again, he was seated between Crabbe and Goyle. He ate very little as his undivided attention was on Snape and trying to catch the Potions Master's gaze. About three-quarters of the way through dinner, the sixth-year Slytherin finally locked eyes with the gothic-looking professor, who gave a slight smirk before turning back to converse with Dumbledore. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat and his pulse quicken when he caught Snape's gaze. 'Maybe, just maybe I _am_ gay.'

Later on that night, Draco's thought was confirmed when Snape checked in on the members of Slytherin. Draco was curled up in a comfortable chair by the fireplace. He was so engrossed in his DADA book that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the Potions Master.

"It's late, Mr. Malfoy. You need to get some sleep."

Draco closed his book, stood up, nodded, and smiled. "Yes, Professor Snape."

Snape nodded curtly and left the Common Room. Draco resisted the urge to call after him. The silvery-blond knew if he did call after the professor, Snape would stop and Draco would be tempted to give him a hug if not a kiss. Draco beat temptation and entered his dorm room.

The next morning was cold, but that was nothing new. What was new was Draco was waiting for his rival to come into the Main Hall. Draco leaned against a nearby wall with a smirk on his face. He was the perfect picture of Slytherin arrogance. He only had to wait a few minutes before he spotted Gryffindor's Golden Boy coming his way, looking pale and sickly.

"Still sick, Potter?" he asked softly yet snidely as Potter walked past. "Maybe a moonlit stroll would help."

Glancing back, Potter replied, "Hello, Malfoy. Had any more encounters with vampires...or is Snape the only one you've seen?"

Grabbing his rival's sweater, Draco hissed, "Who told you?"

"No one. I figured it out myself. At least now I know why you're keeping the attack a secret."

Draco sneered before sauntering off in the direction of the Great Hall. "Remember out deal, Potter," he called back. "No telling or I squeal."

Draco entered the Great Hall and was once again faced with the temptation to run up to Snape and hug him. He forced himself to sit down and eat breakfast. After breakfast, the rest of the morning seemed to drag for Draco. During the morning classes, he was quiet, but inattentive. Lunch soon rolled around, and Draco was able to see Snape again. When lunch ended, Draco found himself inattentive in his classes. However, that was because he was trying to come up with a convincing argument to use against Snape in case he did not want to turn him. Draco had realized at the end of lunch that he wanted to be with Snape forever and Draco also did not want to be a Death Eater, which he would be forced to do that summer.

Finally, Draco was in Potions and once again in Snape's presence. This class was more lecture than practical thought. At the end of the class (after the homework was assigned), Draco approached his Head of House. "Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need to speak with you privately, sir."

"Very well. In my office, after dinner."

"Thank you, sir." Draco turned and left the classroom, heading for the Great Hall. To Draco's surprise, dinner seemed to fly by pretty fast, and soon he found himself standing outside Snape's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Draco came in and closed the door behind him. "What do you want to talk to me about, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I want you to turn me."

"Excuse me?"

Draco gulped. "Uh, sir."

"That wasn't what I meant, but never mind." Snape sat behind his desk, fingers steepled in front of him. "So...Draco," he began. "Why do you want me to turn you?"

Draco, who had first felt shock at Snape calling him by first name, became very interested in the pattern of the stone floor. "Because...because...I've fallen in love with you, sir."

Snape didn't bat an eye. Apparently, his biting Draco made the youth aroused and had awakened a sense of love. "I see. However, that is not a sufficient enough reason. I'm sorry."

"It's also because I don't want to be a Death Eater."

"Tell your father that."

"He'll force me to join anyway."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Snape stared at his desktop. Draco had no desire to be a Death Eater? This revelation surprised the Potions Master. He had assumed that Draco would want to follow in his father's footsteps. He looked back at the teenager. "Why do you not want to be a Death Eater?"

"Father took me to a Dark Revel over the summer. The activities I saw turned me off."

Snape nodded. That made perfect sense. "Turning you won't solve that problem. It will make them want you even more."

"But I want to be a vampire!" Draco declared with what some would call desperation.

Snape examined the boy in front of him. Draco was desperate to be turned, but Snape knew the life the boy was asking for was not as glorious as it seemed. Somehow he hadn't driven it home to his student.

"Draco, I'll admit that I feel attracted to you, and I accept your affections. However, the life you're asking for is not what you think."

"I know that, but as long as we're together, I wouldn't mind."

"I see your mind's made up. I conceded. How does the end of the next school year sound?"

"No. Right now. I want you to turn me now."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you wait until I graduate, then I won't have anyone to help me adjust. If you do it now, you'll be here to help me."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape smiled. "You can call me Severus, when we're alone, Draco."

"Yes, sir, uh, Severus." Draco smiled. "Oh, Potter knows you're a vampire, and I know he's a werewolf. So, I'm blackmailing him into silence."

"Very good, Draco. Very good."

"Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome, Draco." Severus stood up and moved into a position in front of the silvery-blond. "Trust me."

Severus's head lanced forward, and his fangs sunk into the younger Slytherin's neck. Draco gasped, but didn't black out. Severus pulled back, licking his fangs clean. He pulled out his wand and performed a very light severing charm on his right wrist. He held his wrist down to Draco's mouth. The sixth-year's mouth latched onto the gothic-looking professor's wrist, and blood seeped into Draco's mouth. He drank several mouthfuls of Severus's blood. He released the professor's wrist and licked his teeth clean, mimicking Severus's actions. "Thank you, Sev-"

Severus placed a finger against Draco's lips, effectively silencing him. Severus healed the cut on his wrist. "You are about to experience pain comparable to the Cruciatus Curse." Severus cast a silencing charm on the room itself, effectively sound-proofing it.

"I don't-" Draco cut himself off when he began screaming. Having never been put under the Cruciatus Curse, Draco had no idea how painful the transformation was going to be, It was so painful that Draco fell to the floor, but before he hit the floor, the Potions Master caught him. He held his student tightly as his body started convulsing violently. Draco felt his heart beat slow and eventually stop.

Severus felt Draco's body's convulsions slow and stop altogether. Draco's chest ceased to rise and fall. Draco Malfoy had died.

Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten.

'One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.'

Draco opened his eyes and smiled at Severus, who was still holding him. "Thank you, Severus. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Draco." Severus helped the newly turned vampire to his feet. "We'll have to tell Albus about this recent turn of events."

"Could we do that tomorrow?" Draco yawned. "I'm rather tired."

The corners of Severus's mouth twitched. "Of course and we'll start your training during your visit to Hogsmeade."

"Training?"

"Yes. You need to learn how to control your powers as well as other things, but for now, go to sleep, Draco." Severus led Draco to the bed, and both laid down and went to sleep.

%%% THE NEXT MORNING

Severus woke up to someone snuggled up against him. He cast his eyes down to see who had intruded upon his personal space. He caught sight of silvery-blond hair. He relaxed a bit. It was only Draco, his mate. 'Mate? It's going to take some time to get used to that word in reference to Draco.'

Movement against his chest drew his attention to the silvery-blond starting to wake up. Sharp black eyes met bleary blue-grey eyes. "Have a good rest?'

"Yes." Draco yawned. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"We will begin your training today during your Hogsmeade trip, but right now, we need to hide your fangs." He pulled his wand out and wordlessly cast a glamour charm (AN: I know, I know. It's overused). "Now, we may leave. If anyone asks, you were getting additional potions lessons. Anyone who has seen your talent knows you deserve them."

"Yes, sir, uh, Severus."

Severus smiled and led his mate up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco took his customary seat at the Slytherin table, while Severus sat between McGonagall and Lupin at the Head Table.

"Good morning, Severus," Lupin said.

"Lupin, switch Hogsmeade weekends with me," Severus whispered.

"Sure, but why?"

"Trust me, Lupin. It's a Slytherin matter, and I _must_ attend to it today."

"Okay," Lupin said hesitantly.

Breakfast passed without further incident. However, when students and professors gathered together to meet before the Hogsmeade weekend, McGonagall was surprised to see the Potions Master there. "Severus, what are you doing here? This is Remus's weekend."

"Lupin and I switched weekends, Minerva."

"Ah," McGonagall said as she accepted a permission slip from a late Hufflepuff third-year. Seeing as she had collected all of the slips, McGonagall added, "Follow me."

The Transfiguration professor led the mass of students out of the courtyard. The Potions Master watched the students leave before falling in step behind them. The group kept this formation until they got to Hogsmeade. McGonagall went to The Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer and chat with Madame Rosmerta, the students went with their friends into the various stores, and Severus went to meet up with Draco at Honeydukes.

Seeing the silvery-blond standing in front of Honeydukes, the corners of Severus's mouth twitched. When Draco's blue-grey eyes landed on him, they lit up. Severus drew along side the boy. "We start your training here."

"Here?" Draco questioned, looking around.

"Not here." Severus led his mate into the store and over to the section which held the blood pops. "Here."

Draco's eyes landed on the crimson-colored lollipops. "I understand, but how many should I buy?"

"I'm not sure whether you'll like them or not, so only get a small stash of them, about seven."

"All right." The sixth-year picked up seven of the pops. He purchased the treats and followed his mate to The Three Broomsticks. Severus ordered two butterbeers and joined Draco at a table in the back.

"Now, I'll need to let you know everything you will need to know."

"But, Severus! It's so busy in here-"

"No one will overhear us."

"Ah." Draco took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Always wear your glamour charm while at Hogwarts or your home. You may remove it if we are alone. Now, vampires prefer dark places, but we can go out in sunlight. We need to drink blood at least once a day or we'll go into blood lust, which you've seen. However, the symptoms of blood lust are not well-known. They are a headache, intense staring, and an overwhelming urge to feed. It doesn't matter whose blood they drink...even their own." Severus tugged his right sleeve up to his elbow, exposing several bite marks. As soon as Draco had seen, he pulled his sleeve back down. "I'm hoping you don't have to do that, which is why I had you buy the blood pops. I don't like the blood pops. They have an aftertaste that I don't care for. I have tasted real blood before so I can tell the difference. Hopefully, you will be able to use them to control your own blood lust."

"But if you drink your own blood, how come you're not dead?"

"I am dead, Draco." Draco flushed. "You know what I mean!"

"I take a blood replenishing potion daily." Severus took a sip of butterbeer. "Do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment."

Severus took another sip of butterbeer. "You should try a blood pop when you get back to the school. We will continue your training tomorrow night after dinner. Now, go spend time with your friends."

Draco nodded, picked up his butterbeer, and joined Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Millicent, and Pansy at a table across the room.

"What did Professor Snape want to talk to you about?" Pansy asked.

"He was arranging additional potion lessons with me."

"Why do you need additional lessons?" Blaise inquired.

"Are you falling behind?" Pansy sounded concerned.

"No, nothing of the sort. Professor Snape believes I can brew more complicated potions and wishes to oversee the process personally."

"You're so smart!" Pansy gushed.

"Not smart. Lucky!" Blaise grumbled.

"Have you guys gone to any stores yet?" Draco questioned.

"No. This was our first stop," Milicent replied.

"I've already gone to Honeydukes."

That comment caught Crabbe's and Goyle's attention. Draco always had a good selection of sweets. They leaned forward..

"Really?" Goyle asked.

"What'cha get?" Crabbe inquired.

A slightly evil smirk crept onto Draco's face. He reached into t he bag and pulled out a lollipop. "Blood pop, anyone?" At their stunned reactions, he laughed and dropped the sweet back into the bag.

"That's part of a prank, isn't it?" Pansy asked. At Draco's nod, she added, "Who's the target?"

"Weasley more than likely."

"What about Potter?" Blaise asked.

"No. I'll think of something more sinister for him."

"What about that Mudblood?" Pansy sneered.

Draco sniffed. "I wouldn't waste my money on her."

The other five Slytherins laughed

"So, where's the next stop?" Blaise inquired.

"I want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Zonko's Joke Shop," Draco answered. "You guys can go to Honeydukes while I browse the Quidditch Supplies and we can meet up in Zonko's." Draco finished his butterbeer.

Everyone else nodded and finished their butterbeer. The rest of the Hogsmeade trip went by in a blur of brooms, wrist guards, and jokes. He soon found himself seated in the Common Room working on a History of Magic essay. Following Severus's advice, he had a blood pop in his mouth. It tasted _so_ good! He detected no aftertaste whatsoever. Draco wondered what else Severus had to help him with.

%%% THE NEXT NIGHT – AFTER DINNER

Draco tried to appear like he wasn't rushing to Severus's office, but failed. Before he knocked on his mate's door, he straightened his robes. He raised a hand to knock, but never got to as a silky voice from inside called, "Come in, Draco."

Slightly startled, the Slytherin sixth-year opened the door, entered the office, and gently closed the door behind him. "How'd you know I was out there?"

"Before I get into that, we must see the Headmaster and inform him of the recent turn of events."

"You mean my turning?"

"Yes. That and us being mates." Severus grabbed a pot labeled 'Ashes of Problem Students' and held it out to Draco. "We should floo there."

"_That's_ where you keep your floo powder?" Draco asked after reading the label.

"Minerva got this for me as a joke." Severus pulled the lid off and said, "Say 'the Headmaster's office.'"

Draco nodded and grabbed a handful of the powder. He stepped into the fireplace, said, "The Headmaster's office," and dropped the powder. He tumbled end over end out of Dumbledore's fireplace, covered in soot.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise! And Severus, good to see you. Lemon drop?"

Draco started brushing soot off his robes and out of his hair. "No, sir."

"Albus, you know I never eat those things." Severus brushed the soot off his robe.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

"Draco is a vampire, and he and I are mates."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily. He steepled his fingers. "I was wondering when it would happen."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "You knew Severus would turn me?"

"Yes. I knew the minute Severus told me he bit you."

Draco blushed. "That early? I didn't know that I wanted him to until Friday."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am sure you two have other things to attend to this evening."

"Yes, sir."

"You know where the floo powder is, Severus."

Severus nodded and lifted the lid on one of the Headmaster's silver trinkets. Draco took a pinch and stepped into the fireplace. He dropped the powder after saying, "Professor Snape's office."

Once again, Draco tumbled end over end out of the fireplace, following by Severus, who gracefully stepped out of his fireplace.

Brushing soot off his robes, Draco asked, "How do you do that?"

"Practice."

"Speaking of practice, how did you know I was on the other side of your door earlier this evening?"

"I could smell your blood. It's another ability that vampires share along with exceptional hearing and strength. We also possess heightened speed and agility. For the next few months, I am going to train you to harness these abilities."

"How am I going to learn these abilities without raising suspicion?"

"We'll go to the library, the hallway, the Great Hall, and of course, staying here. We'll start with speed and agility." Severus slipped his wand down his sleeve. "I will throw spells at you and all you have to do is dodge them. Ready? _Expelliarmus!_"

Draco barely dodged in time.

"_Stupefy!_" A miss. "_Rictumsempra!_" Another miss. "_Everte Statum!_" A near miss. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Another near miss. "_Levicorpus!"_

This spell caught Draco and flipped him over, raising him halfway to the ceiling. Severus immediately released his mate from the spell and lowered him gently to the floor.

"I think it's time for a break. You slowed down," Severus pointed out.

Draco picked himself off the floor and sat down in one of the chairs, while Severus sat behind his desk. "Severus, how do I learn to control the other abilities you mentioned?"

"To control your ability to smell blood, I will take you to the library and you will attempt to discern the difference between your classmates by their scent. Your exceptional strength will be explored here by lifting items of varying weights. Finally, your exceptional hearing will be explored in the library, various hallways, and the Great Hall by listening to various conversations too far away to hear with normal hearing."

"You mean eavesdropping?"

"In a manner of speaking. Are you ready to try again?"

"Yes." Draco stood up.

"All right then. _Impedimenta!_"

%%%

As the months grew colder, Draco's training became more frequent, seeing as the Quidditch team didn't practice due to the wintry winds and snow.

%%% SUMMER BETWEEN YEARS SIX AMD SEVEN

Severus was relaxing in his office in a relatively good mood which was a surprise considering what he and Draco had found out before the End of Year feast. Severus was told by Remus that James was not Harry's father , but that he was. This did _not_ change Severus's opinion about Harry in the slightest. He was still the son of a Marauder. However, Remus and Harry discovered that Draco was a vampire, but both promised to keep it secret.

All of a sudden, a non-nondescript owl flew into Severus's office and dropped an envelope on his desk and flew back out. Seeing as he didn't receive post, Severus was intrigued as to the identity of the sender. Unfolding the parchment after it was free from it's envelope, it read:

Severus,

Please come get me. I am at The Leaky Cauldron, room 17.

I will explain everything when I see you.

Draco

Curious as well as slightly confused, Severus apparated to The Leaky Cauldron once he was past the anti-apparition barrier. He entered The Leaky Cauldron and promptly got Tom's attention.

"Tom, is Draco Malfoy still here?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Malfoy is in room 17. Would you like to wait while I fetch him?"

"No, Tom. He is expecting me. I will got up myself." Severus went up the stairs and knocked on the door to room 17. The door opened, and Draco pulled Severus inside and closed the door. "Draco, what is going on? Why aren't you at Malfoy Manor?"

"Lucius disowned me. I was in my room, doing homework and enjoying a blood pop. My glamour charm was in place when Lucius walked in. He announced that I was to be initiated into the Death Eaters the following night. I removed the blood pop from my mouth, because I couldn't talk with it in there. Lucius eyed the blood pop and whipped his wand out and ended my glamour charm..

He ended up seeing my fangs and was pleased. He said I would be invaluable to the Dark Lord now. I told him that I didn't want to be a Death Eater. He dismissed that, saying that _he_ knew what was best for me and that becoming a Death Eater was my destiny. I told him that I would not be a Death Eater no matter what the cost." Draco shook his hand. "I've lost everything associated with the Malfoy name including the last name. I managed to take a few things from Malfoy Manor like clothes and all of my school stuff. I wasn't sure where you were so coming here was a safe option.

Severus took all of what Draco was saying in. He should have seen it coming! "Well, let's take you stuff to my office and we'll talk to the Headmaster and get your last name changed to Snape."

Severus apparated both of them and Draco's stuff to Hogwarts. Both vampires walked into the castle.

%%% EPILOGUE

Dumbledore helped Draco with the last name change. Draco was allowed to move in with Severus while school was not in session. Draco started and finished his seventh year without having the power and prestige of the Malfoy family behind him, and he couldn't care less. He had Severus, and that was all that mattered to him.

END


End file.
